Rossa Sangui
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Sangre…en todas partes. One-shot participante del reto 'Cuentos de Terror en Baker Street'. Angst, fluff, Johnlock…etc.


**Summary:** Sangre…en todas partes. One-shot participante del reto 'Cuentos de Terror en Baker Street'. Angst, fluff, Johnlock…etc.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Conan Doyle y BBC. Mía es solo la idea…y algo mas ;)

**Advertencias:** Angst…y muerte de algún/os personajes.

**Nota de Autora:** Espero, sinceramente, que no me maten. En cualquier caso han sido advertidos. Y si, en respuesta a su pregunta, ya estoy bastante loca xD. Ruego que les guste! ^^U  
Ahora…¡a leer!

**Rossa Sangui**

Sangre. Sangre en todos lados. En el piso. En las paredes. En el techo. Sangre chorreando por las ventanas, y por los muebles también.

Te sientes temblar. Sabes que tienes miedo (mucho, para ser sinceros) pero no quieres admitirlo. Todo es más sencillo sin admitirlo. Como en esa pelea; no querías admitir que te sentías débil e indefenso, _asustado._

Sin embargo, sabes que lo estás. Mucho. Y sabes también lo que debes hacer. Tragas fuerte y das un paso. El suelo chirria (nunca ha chirriado antes, piensas) y te detienes por un momento. Sin embargo sigues, eso es lo que debes hacer, sientes que debes hacerlo (y es gracioso, porque tú nunca habías sentido algo así antes…_antes_).

Das otro paso y ya puedes ver la cocina. Ves los cuchillos esparcidos por todo el suelo y… y hay sangre en cada uno de ellos. Gotas, salpicaduras, _sangre_. Mucha, _mucha_ sangre. Nunca te ha gustado el color rojo, es por eso que no tienes nada de ese color en tu guardarropa o en tu habitación. Y las ventanas…nunca te han gustado las cortinas (especialmente las de este apartamento), pero en este momento realmente, _realmente_ preferirías verlas cerradas.

"_Esto es tu culpa"_

Escrito en rojo, como no.

Está en las ventanas de la sala, y en la de la cocina hay una diana, y en el centro dice _"Tú"_.

Es en serio, empiezas a odiar el rojo (y eso que no odias muchas cosas en la vida…a los estúpidos de Scotland Yard… a Irene… a Sarah… a las máquinas de los supermercados…y sí, eso sería todo).

Das otro paso, cuidando que no se oiga el sonido de chapoteo que hacen tus zapatos (y en serio, en serio tratas de no estremecerte por eso). Tu arma cargada, bien firme y segura en tus manos y tu pulso firme, has logrado acompasar tu respiración.

Cuando te acercas un poco más, levantando tu pie, una gota cae a un lado de tu nariz, y se desliza hasta tu boca. Puedes sentir el gusto metálico, la tibieza de la sangre. Quema, quema el pensar en la persona de la que es esa sangre. _Esto es tu culpa._ Lo sabes, y desearías poder evitarlo. Desearías que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado. No haberlo conocido nunca.

Mentira, nunca desearías algo así. En realidad, preferirías que _él_ nunca te hubiera conocido, para que nunca pasara por esto. Que no se hubiera encariñado contigo, que no fueras capaz de hacerle daño. Preferirías mil veces que solo fueras una figura más de la calle, una sombra más en algún sucio callejón.

_Basta_, te dices a ti mismo. No puedes ayudar si no tienes la cabeza centrada, como siempre. Así que respiras profundo (tratando de mantener ese infernal silencio, esa calma aterradora) y te enfocas en lo importante.

Lo primero es el cuarto de abajo. Te fijas, y el pomo tiene huellas de dedos (huellas _rojas_), pero la puerta está bien cerrada, así que debes agarrarla para abrirla, manchándote los dedos. Tomas un par de guantes de látex, de esos que has aprendido a tener en el bolsillo y te los pones. Abres muy despacio la puerta, rogando que no haga ruido. Que por supuesto, si hace. Respiras profundo y tomas un poco del valor que te queda, y miras. Y ahogas un grito de agonía.

En este cuarto, las paredes, techo, muebles y piso también están manchados de sangre. (_¿De dónde salió tanta sangre?_, te preguntas). Y en el medio del desastre, desmajeado y pálido en el suelo, la piel brillantemente pálida en contraste con el color oscuro de la sangre y de la noche. El cuerpo larguirucho y esbelto del detective nunca le ha parecido tan frágil y vulnerable…aunque tal vez sea por la posición en la que se encuentra tirado. La cabeza en un ángulo extraño, los brazos abiertos, como en cruz, y sus piernas dobladas. Es una imagen grotesca.

_Si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido…_ piensas. Las lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, y tu aliento se te atora en la garganta. Sientes que tu pulso se acelera tres veces más de lo normal, pero te parece que los segundos se hacen horas. No te puedes mover. Lo sigues mirando, y _no_ _quieres_…pero no _puedes_ dejar de verlo. Esos ojos llenos de conocimientos ahora miran a la nada, vacíos. Estas horrorizado, en shock, pero sigues siendo consciente de ti mismo, y de la situación. Sabes que debe haber otra persona, tanta sangre no provendría de solo un cuerpo. Debes seguir adelante, tu moral te lo indica, y aunque no quieres dejarlo, es tu _deber_ hacerlo.

Subes las escaleras despacio (tratando de pisar donde no corren hilillos de color rojo); ya no te importa si haces ruido, pero debes ser cuidadoso por si hay alguna otra persona _viva_, y mides cada respiración, tratando de encontrar cualquier ruido que delate a otra persona. No lo logras. Empiezas a preguntarte quién será el siguiente cuerpo (sabes que va a haber otro). ¿La Sra. Hudson? ¿Harry? _¿Quién?_

Llegas a la única otra habitación en ese departamento, esa que había sido tuya tanto tiempo. Tragas fuerte, y solo por si las dudas, agarras con más firmeza el arma. Te sudan las manos haciendo que los guantes se te peguen a la piel, y la transpiración corre por tu frente, pero no te importa. Respiras profundo (el olor a óxido empezando a irritarte las fosas nasales) y giras la perilla.

_¡No! ¡Nononononononononono! ¡NO! __¡Esto no!_ Gritas desesperado, pero ninguna palabra sale de tu boca. Te das cuenta ahora que desde que entraste no has pronunciado ni una sílaba, y lo única que sale ahora de tu garganta es un agónico sonido.

-J-John…-tu voz tiembla. Como todo tu cuerpo. Te derrumbas a su lado, y apoyas la espalda contra la cama. No sabes que hacer, que decir, en este momento no sabes nada. Nada excepto que dos de las personas que más quieres en el mundo están muertas, y es tu culpa. _Es mi culpa_. (Y tienes un deja vú, como si esto ya lo hubieras vivido).

-Es mi culpa…es mi culpa…es mi culpa….-murmuras. De pronto tienes ganas de gritar, y no sabes que más hacer para que tu pecho deje de latir tan dolorosamente.-¡Es _mi_ culpa! ¡Es _mi_ culpa!-tu voz es dolorosa hasta para tus propios oídos. Destila agonía, como si lo que vivieras fuera un tormento. _Lo es, es una tortura_.

Gritas, más fuerte, más desgarradoramente. Sientes que tu garganta se desgarra, y sigues gritando. Puedes saborear tu propia sangre, y sigues gritando.

Es desolador y lacerante, tu grito, y no te importa. Total ¿quién va a oírlo?

….

….

….

-¡William! ¡William! Hijo, _¡despierta!_. –te levantas sobresaltado, tu corazón palpitando mil veces por segundo, cubierto en sudor frío. Tu padre te mira preocupado, y corre los rizos rubios pegados a tu frente con su mano, te aprieta contra su pecho y te abraza, besando dulcemente tu cabeza húmeda.

-Papá…_papá_…-eso es todo lo que puedes decir. Tu voz es chiquita, casi invisible. Las lágrimas resbalan por tu rostro y apenas puedes ver en la oscuridad. Te aprietas más contra ese pecho fuerte que te sostiene, y lentamente te tranquilizas. Sigues hipando, pero tu respiración se ha calmado.

-Will…¿me dirás ahora lo que te pasa?-pregunta dulcemente, mirándome sus ojos azules.

-Tuve una pesadilla…-contestas avergonzado.

-Hijo…te dije que no debías mirar esa película de terror tan tarde en la noche.

-¡Pero era un especial de Halloween...!-protestas, haciendo puchero. Tu otro _papi_ te enseño a hacerlo, y al parecer funciona, porque tu papá te sonríe tiernamente.

-Da igual, hijo.-suspira y me abraza de nuevo.-¿Qué fue eso tan feo que soñaste?

Niegas con la cabeza y te escondes en su pecho. No quieres decirlo, no quieres recordarlo. _No quiero que se haga realidad. No quiero que me aparten de su lado._

-Vamos, William. –dice otra voz más profunda, detrás de mí. Tu papi se sienta detrás tuyo y me abraza también.-Si no nos lo cuentas, no podremos ayudarte.

-S-soñe…soñé que los mataban, por _mi_ culpa.-dices bajito, con miedo a que puedan escucharte.

Hay un momento de silencio y sabes que se están mirando entre ellos, conversando con solo una mirada. De pronto tu papá te separa de su pecho._ No quiero, no quiero irme. Ahora me dirán que solo fue una pesadilla, pero en la mañana me devolverán. No quiero eso…No lo quiero, no._ Lágrimas se acumulan en tus ojos verdes de nuevo, y no puedes parar de llorar.

Pero no paran de jalarte. Cuando, de repente, te encuentras en el pecho de tu papi, quien te abraza también, como si fueras un tesoro. Te gusta esa sensación, es cálida.

-Tranquilo…-susurra tu papá, deslizando su mano por tu espalda, una y otra vez. Dejas de llorar y los miras a ambos. Los dos están serios. Tragas fuerte. ¿Qué te dirán ahora?

-Escúchanos bien, Will.-empieza tu papi.-No nos vamos a morir. Erhm… en realidad todos moriremos algún día…-se interrumpe por la mirada que tu papá le da-¿No buen momento? Bien. Lo que te quiero decir es que no nos van a matar (al menos no de momento) y definitivamente no por tu culpa.

-Eso…eso significa que…¿no me van a dejar?-tu voz es pequeña y lo odias, pero no puedes evitar preguntarlo.

-No, hijo. Eres una parte de nuestra familia, y estás en nuestro corazones para siempre.-Sonrió.- Me acuerdo de esa noche, cuando volviendo del hospital, te encontré temblando de frío en un callejón. Quise de inmediato traerte a casa y cuidarte. Y doy gracias cada día porque Sherlock me dejó hacerlo (y porque lo encantaras también) y porque tu nos aceptaste. Eres parte de nuestra vida, y no te dejaremos ir.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto tu papi. Ambos te veían expectantes, como si la decisión fuera tuya. Les sonreíste y los abrazaste a los dos por el cuello.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Los quiero mucho! –les dices, sonriendo también. Ellos solo te abrazaron y te llevaron hacia su cuarto, el que estaba abajo.

Dormiste con ellos esa noche, y no volviste a tener más pesadillas.

….

…..

….

**Espero que no me odien! *corre a esconderse***

**Termino bien, no?**

**Por cierto, William es un personaje ficticio, tiene rizos rubios y ojos verdes. Una mezcla perfecta! ;) Sus padres fueron asesinados con el presente en la escena, y el chico huyó de la policía. John lo encontró en un callejón una noche, y lo llevó al depto. Sherlock y el se enamoraron del chiquillo, y con la ayuda de Lestrade y Mycroft lo adoptaron. Pero Will sigue teniendo pesadillas, y teme que su nueva familia muera por su culpa (porque cree que con la anterior fue así). La mezcla de pensamientos son de John y Sherlock. El que odie a Irene y tambien a Sarah tambien, es consecuencia de haberlo escuchado de sus papis xD. Y el sueño fue resultado de la pelicula de terror, y de sus recuerdos. Espero haber explicado/aclarado todo! ;)**

**En fin, ¿algún lindo review? ñ.ñ**

**Bessitoss!**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
